


You Have All The Love

by HerAwesomeShinyness, ravenditefairylights



Series: How Russingon Fixed the Silmarillion [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerAwesomeShinyness/pseuds/HerAwesomeShinyness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenditefairylights/pseuds/ravenditefairylights
Summary: It's Finwë's beggetting day, and he asks his eldest son to host a celebration at his house at Formenos. Fëanor agrees and promises to behave, but it can't be the House of Finwë without the required family drama.Maedhros and Fingon are being helpful until they're not, and might or might not panic when their fathers' find out about their relationship.





	You Have All The Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was HerAwesomeShinyness idea, and I rolled with it, bringing it to life with a few modifications.  
> My headcanon is that Fëanor, being kind of an outcast and a rebel, would be more accepting to an incectious and/or gay relationship than Fingolfin whose mother was a Vanya; the irl equivalent of a really religious person.  
> I also have Nerdanel going to Formenos with Fëanor, and Maglor has a son. :)
> 
> The original idea can be found on tumblr here
> 
>  
> 
> Title taken from a song by Florence and the Machine

Finwë had given this much thought before he asked Fëanáro this favor; the most invaluable gift, he had called it.

His son was not immensely pleased, but he had agreed to host the event a Formenos, and promised to behave himself. Finwë had assured him that this was all he asked, and that getting the entire family together on this important day was a wish of his. And so Fëanáro had granted it, never one to refuse his father anything; much the same way his father could not refuse him.

And so everyone from Mahtan to Findis had been invited to Fëanáro's house at Formenos for Finwë's beggetting day. It had put them all on edge, but his eldest son had assured him that it was "No trouble at  _all_ Atar"; no matter how colorful Nerdanel's curses got as the days moved closer, or how much more hurried and stressed the servants looked.

Fëanáro and Atarinkë with little Tyelperinquar disappeared at the forge for days without end, producing more and more decorations that the twins and the servants installed all over the house under Carnstir's watchful eye.

Finwë had seen Macalaurë and Tyelkormo a total of five times around the place. Macalaurë was closed in with bedroom with only Líriel for company, composing on hours without end, and Tyelkormo was out hunting in the woods for the food the servants would cook.

Altissë, in the absence of her own son, as well as Macalaurë and Líriel's, had taken to entairtaining Lindamilyo since the young boy could not help his parents with their compositions.

Maitimo was conveniently everywhere, always helping one or another, or keeping things light and the children out of trouble. The sense of responsibility that child possessed never failed to impress Finwë, no matter how many times he had seen him scold his brothers and keep them in line, and generally being a model older brother and cousin.

It was going to be a family-only event, Finwë had wanted it to be private, without an endlessly annoying stream of well-wishers trying to ingritiate themselves. Still, their family was a very large one, and Fëanáro would be hosting a total of twenty people, in addition to the other fifteen that were currently in residence of the house.

This was either going to go surprisingly well, or horribly wrong; there was no other option.

Finwë hoped it would not be the latter, although his family's past history and the reason they were at Formenos in the first place indicated otherwise.

A knock on his door startled Finwë out of his thoughts.

"Grandfather?" Maitimo pocked his head inside. "Everyone will be here soon. Are you ready?"

Finwë smiled. "Yes, yes, I am." He rose from the chair he was sitting on and headed towards the front door with Maitimo next to him.

The boy had not been assigned a particular job, instead helping with everything, but Finwë strongly suspected that he was the one who assigned the tasks in the first place, and very little would have been achieved without him. He possessed an innate talent for leadership and organization Finwë had rarely seen even in the best politicians of his court. Most tried, but Maitino needn't do even that, it came as second nature to him.

Out in the country yard, all the other members of the household had been gathered, all in their finest garments, much like Finwë himself. His silken white robe was loosely decorated with golden lines, matching the crown on his head.

"They should have been here five minutes ago." Fëanáro complained. Nerdanel too her husband's hand in hers.

"They will be here." She assured him gently.

"They are climbing up the hill." Carnistir stated matter-of-factly. No one questioned him, they had learned a long time ago that when Carnistir said someone was near, they were. The boy had a sixth sense to know when someone was approaching, and it was one of the things that stung Finwë's heart greatly, for this was a gift Míriel used to have.

"They're bringing Amarië with them as well." Tyelkormo said, his curly silver hair a painful reminder of his loss, which was why Finwë did not allow himself to fall into nostalgia often.

"How do you know?" Macalaurë asked the same moment Nerdanel let out a loud exclamation of disbelief.

"The butterfly told me." Tyelkormo answered like it was the most normal thing in the world, pointing at a small butterfly that had settled on his hair.

Nerdanel cursed as she realized they had set the table for one person less, but Maitimo, ever the practical one, called on one of the servants to add one more.

It was then that the visitors arrived, chatting merrily as they rode on their horses. True to Tyelkormo's word, Amarië was with them, riding on Findaráto's horse.

Finwë moved to embrace his wife and children as they dismounted. Greetings were exchanged and Fëanáro embraced little Arafinwë and his sisters, gracing Indis a cold, polite smile, and squeezed Ñolofinwë's shoulder. Finwë decided that this would have to do.

After the necessary courtesies were exchanged, they all headed inside for dinner. The golden light of Laurelin was slowly fading, being replaced instead by the comforting silver light of Telpeion. They walked inside, Nerdanel and Fëanáro discussing happily with Mahtan who was beyond happy to see his daughter and son-in-law again. Tyelkormo was politely speaking with Irissë, while Maitimo and Findekáno had no trouble falling into a sync.

Finwë smiled at the sight of them. Despite their fathers' differences, the two of them were against all odds, best friends.

Macalurë and Líriel had striken up a conversation with Findaráto and Amarië, most probably about music, while Altissë was politely speaking with Elenwë. Tyelperinquar and Limdamilyo were introducing themselves to Turukáno and Elenwë's daughter, Itarillë, who had grabbed Artaresto from Angaráto and Eldalótë and was presenting him with enthusiasm.

The doors to the fining room where pushed open, and as everyone took a seat in the large table, Finwë sincerely hoped this would go well.

* * *

Somehow, dinner had not gone horribly and hilariously wrong.

None of his children or grandchildren had attempted to murder one another, and there had been very moderate insults and glaring, expertely moderated by various wives and children.

All in all, dinner had gone smoothly and with surprising peace.

Now that it had ended, everyone drifted towards the garden, so that the younger ones could play and the older talk, sing, and remember their youths.

Everyone except Maitimo and Findekáno that is, who had volunteered to stay behind and wash some of the dishes to make life easier for the servants, who had been dismissed after dinner was served, in the name of privacy.

Finwë had found it admirable, that they would so willingly waste their afternoon to help, and had made them promise not to miss all the fun. His eldest grandchildren exchanged a look, and laughing, Findekáno assured him that they would not be bored.

Back outside in the garden, in trying to avoid each other, Fëanáro and Ñolofinwë found themselves sitting on the bench under the kitchen window. Finwë was somewhat worried about them, but so far they were determinately not looking at each other, and it was impossible to focus on them when Itarillë was insistingly tagging on his sleeve.

"Who's the best little elfling?" Next to him Mahtan asked as he raised a giggling Tyelperinquar in the air.

"I thought that was me!" Complained Tyelkormo, and Lindamilyo rushed to give him a hug.

Fëanáro and Ñolofinwë were silently trying to figure out how exactly they had gotten into that uncomfortable situation, and mostly importantly, how to get out of it without a fight that would ruin the festivities.

Fëanáro was too proud to cave in and find an excuse to leave, and so he tried to enjoy the sound of laughing children playingbin the grass.

Macalaurë and Findaráto were having a rather lovely duet, with the occasional singing from Líriel. There were splashing noises from where Tyelkormo, Irissë and Arakáno were entairtaining Artaresto. The little boy was far too shy to play with the other children; even quiet Lindamilyo seemed intimindating to him. Behind them there was some occasional giggling, a reminder of their sons' friendship.

All disagreements aside, Fëanáro cherished that friendship, for it made the reversed Maitimo smiled. He was not as quiet as Macalaurë, but definitely not as loud as Tyelkormo, and it was nice to see him more open with someone besides his brothers.

Ñolofinwë on the other hand, cherished that friendship as well, because it made the energetic and exuberant Findekáno quiet down. Maitimo was a positive influence, but then again, Maitimo was a positive influence on everyone; unlike his father.

Ñolofinwë had just been about to rise from the bench, the unlikely story about hearing his daughter call for him already on his lips, when there was a suppressed shout from inside, followed by the characteristic thump of someone being slammed into a table.

Both brothers jumped at the sudden noise, and a moment passed in silence, during which both strained to hear another sound. When there was none, they both quickly scrambled to their feet and looked inside the kitchen window, suddenly fearful.

Maitimo was flat against the table, with Findekáno leaning over him, feet and arms all over the place.

However, upon a second, better inspection of the situation, both princes realized that Maitimo's hands, although tangled in his cousin's braids, did not seem to be pulling in a hurtful manner. They also noticed that, while the thump they heard had undeniably been Findekáno pushing Fëanáro's eldest onto the table, his intentionns had not at all been violent as assumed. When they looked more carefully, they realized that this was definitely not what it looked like.

In short, their sons were enthusiastically and expertely making out in the kitchen table.

_So much for helping the servants._

The two princes froze, incapable of taking their eyes off the sight, or indeed formulating a coherent response to what they were witnessing. They stood, dumpstruck, side by side, looking inside the window until the two boys briefly stopped, panting.

Maitimo's flushed and smiling face came into view. The unusually ecstatic expression on his face dropped near-instantly, as soon as he noticed that someone was watching them. It took him a moment to realize who it was from his upside down position, but when he did, his facial expression mirrored that of his father's. A small "Oh" escaped him, alerting Findekáno of the situation.

"What's wrong, Mai- ah." His sentence was cut short as the initial surprised gave way to fear.

For one interminable moment, the four of them just stared at each other. Then as one Fëanáro and Ñolofinwë turned away from the window and started walking towards the doorway.

Clipped footsteps echoed in the hall until they reached the relative safety and privacy of the corridor. Ñolofinwë sped up, for about three steps, but then suddenly Fëanáro reached out a hand and grabbed a fistful of his tunic, stopping him.

"Let go of me-"

"Be silent for a moment Ñolo!" Fëanáro commanded harshly. "They were terrified." He stated, and it looked as if he was trying to explain this to the both of them, which never happened to his brother, so Ñolofinwë decided to humor him; just this once. He did not exactly understand how and when their roles came to be reversed, him seething in fury and Fëanáro trying to calm him; when it should have been the other way round.

"Yes, yes, they were. Do you have any other patantly obvious things to point out?" That was... not  _quite_ the tone he had wanted to use, but it could be justified. Fëanáro gave him a look that said exactly what he thought of Ñolofinwë's interruption, but he apparently decided it was not worth his time because he continued like Ñolofinwë had not spoken.

"Nelyo was not looking at you the same way someone who was making out with his little cousin might, upon being caught by his uncle..." Fëanáro trailed off, unwilling to finish the sentence, but Ñolofinwë did not seem to be getting the hint.

"Mayhaps he should not have been kissing his cousin in the first place!" He snapped.

Ñolofinwë could pinpoint the exact second his brother considered smacking himself on the forehead out of disappointement.

 _"No."_ Fëanáro said decicively. "I  _mean_ , Findekáno was scared, but he wasn't looking at me the way I would expect someone who just got caught kissing his host's eldest, by said host..." He accompanied the sentence with a meaningful look, wanting his brother to understand it himself. It took a few moments, but finally Ñolofinwë's eyes widened.

"My son was scared of me." He realized. 

"Exactly." Fëanáro said miserably. "And mine was scared of me."

How could have this happened? Ñolofinwë had always tried to to do just what was best for his children, and even though the mere idea of  _that_ relationship was disgusting, under no circumstances did he want his son to be afraid of him. He also knew that despite his flaws, Fëanáro's sons were his world and he would never even consider hurting one of them, much reluctant as Ñolofinwë was to admit.

This was unacceptable! The one thing Fëanáro had never wanted was to be feared, and especially by his family. He had tried to intimindate Ñolofinwë, yes, but he would not go as far as be feared. Melkor's lies might have come between him and his brother, but he would be damned if his sons was afraid of him.

Fëanáro and Ñolofinwë shared a look, and started sprinting towards the kitchen. When they burst into the room, all activity ceased suddenly.

Maitimo who had been pacing around the room stopped abruptly. His complection was paler than usual, and he looked beyond stressed. Findekáno on the other hand, whose sun-kissed skin gave him a more alive look, had turned into a rather fascinating shade that resembled green. He was well on his way to hyperventilating.

Maitimo had gone past chalk-white, his freckles abnormaly showing against his skin. However, for all the shades of marble he had seemed to blaze through, as soon as the older elves entered, he positioned himself in front of Findekáno proctectively and with determination written hard in his eyes. The younger elf eith the golden braids on the other hand, did not appear to be breathing, but he, too, looked determined.

Maitimo squared hid jaw and balanced his weight on his feet, taking what his brothers' called the "take the blame stance". He opened his mouth to speak, but Fëanáro did not let him.

He rushed forward and drew Maitimo into a hug. It started out extremely tense, but soon the redhead melted into his father's arms. Fëanáro smoothed down Maitimo's hair with his hand, and turned towards Findekáno. The boy looked surprised and a little scared, so without a second thought and acting purely on instict, he gestured for Findekáno to join them.

At first he seemed shocked, but then Fëanáro repeated the movement with more certainty, and he hesitantly walked over and joined them. Fëanáro wrapped both arms around the boys as they clung to him.

"Tis alright." Fëanáro whispered on the top of their heads. "You need not worry for it matters not to me, if the two of you are happy with this arrangement." He soothed.

All the while Ñolofinwë was awkwardly standing by the door. Fëanáro met his eyes over the two heads, and wordlessly agreeing again, which was probably breaking some sort of record, the black-haired elf moved forward.

"I do not approve." His voice made both Findekáno and Maitimo tense. "But if... if it makes you happy my son, then I will try to come to terms with it."

Findekáno looked stunned, but he quickly snapped himself out of it. "O yes Atar, of course Maitimo makes me happy!" He assured, sparing a fleeting look to the redhead in question.

Ñolofinwë nodded, and graced them with a small smile. Findekáno was wearing a similar one, still looking a little uncertain.

Maitimo silently asked his father the same question, and when Fëanáro's eyes gave him a positive response, he broke into a huge, unbelieving grin.

Slowly Ñolofinwë moved to embrace his son. Findekáno met him halfway, but his hand was still entangled with Maitimo's after having found its way there. Maitimo, in turn, was still snuggled up into Fëanáro's embrave like an elfling, which resulted in a very impressive tangle of arms. It was uncomfortable at first, but it quickly downgraded to merely awkwardly heartwarming.

This, Fëanáro knew, was not sufficient to make him instantly reconcile with his father's family, but it was a start.

Perhaps there was no reason for him to be so hostile against his brother.

 


End file.
